The subject matter described herein relates to communication systems.
At least some known communication systems include receptacle assemblies, such as input/output (I/O) connector assemblies, that are configured to receive a pluggable module and establish a communicative connection between the pluggable module and an electrical connector of the receptacle assembly. As one example, a known receptacle assembly includes a receptacle housing that is mounted to a circuit board and configured to receive a small form-factor (SFP) pluggable transceiver. The receptacle assembly includes an elongated cavity that extends between an opening of the cavity and an electrical connector that is disposed within the cavity and mounted to the circuit board. The pluggable module is inserted through the opening and advanced toward the electrical connector in the cavity. The pluggable module and the electrical connector have respective electrical contacts that engage one another to establish a communicative connection. Conventional communication systems may include multiple cavities and communication connectors for mating with multiple pluggable modules.
Challenges often encountered in the design of the communication system involve dissipating heat generated during operation of the communication system and minimizing electromagnetic interference (EMI), as both heat and EMI negatively affect module/system reliability and electrical performance. Heat dissipation is enhanced by increasing airflow through the components, such as by including openings to allow airflow. In contrast, EMI is reduced by adding shielding in the form of conductive panels that cover or shield the components. Providing openings in the conductive panels to enhance heat dissipation negatively affects shielding effectiveness. A balance between the competing design interests must be met, while maintaining a small form factor. One solution to enhancing heat dissipation is to enlarge the opening or port to the cavity that holds the pluggable module to increase airflow over the pluggable module. However, to provide a larger port, EMI shielding components, typically arranged at the port, are relocated within the receptacle housing to a location at the mating end of the pluggable module. Providing effective shielding at the mating interfaces has been problematic.
Accordingly, there is a need for a communication system design that provides reliable EMI shielding at the mating interface between pluggable modules and the corresponding communication connectors within the receptacle housing.